The present invention relates to a massaging apparatus, and more particularly to an improved microcontroller based controller for such apparatus. Conventional massaging apparatus is essentially manually operated. Although electronic sources produce varying types of vibrations variously applied to the user's body, these are limited, essentially because they are, at least, modestly integrated. For example, a source of audio from a tape may form the programming source. In general, more sophistication in the massaging and heating of the body is desired, not only as a sales tactic but also and, perhaps more importantly, as an adjunct to medical treatment.